Things We Go Through
by alienofextraordinaryability
Summary: He never thought that a mere two words could have such an impact on his life. As soon as those two little words fell from Quinn's lips, he knew that everything was about to change. Two words, ten letters…"I'm pregnant."


**A/N: So lately I've been on a Fuinn kick. I've come up with about three different ideas for stories/oneshots. This story is pretty AU. Finn and Quinn still run the school; they've known each other since they were little and started dating about seven months prior to this story. Quinn's personality isn't the same...more like a mix of her and Dianna I guess. She's a bit less innocent than the president of the celibacy club Quinn Fabray we got to know. Here's chapter one, it's pretty much just a little bit of fluff to help you understand what type of relationship Finn & Quinn have in this story. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter One: __You and I collide_**  
**

"I love you." she whispered against his lips, tugging him closer by the collar of his t-shirt. He groaned appreciatively into her mouth, his arm wrapping around her waist firmly, pulling her onto his lap.

"I love you too." They were finally alone, after weeks of interruptions and hectic schedules. Coach Tanaka was having the football team practice for hours on end every single day, and Sue had the Cheerio's practicing nonstop…well, at least that was how it felt. Finn's house had always been their escape, the one place they could get lost in each other without concern. That was until Carole Hudson started picking up night shifts; she was home every single afternoon without fail. Quinn's house was their second option, but it seemed that the only time her parents left was to go to church on Sunday. Whenever he was over they would suggest playing a family board game or watching a movie together in the living room; they would seat Finn and Quinn on one of the plastic covered couches that squeaked any time you made any movement. So tonight they had resorted to the backseat of her car in the parking lot of a Denny's. Not the most romantic spot but at this point they didn't need the romance. All she needed was his lips against hers and the evidence of his lust pressing against her thigh; all he needed was her tongue tangled with his and her smooth skin beneath his fingertips. Her body shifted and a guttural moan fell from his lips. "Oh, god." he mumbled, closing his eyes and trying to focus all of his thoughts on the mail. Her lips left a trail down his jaw, pressing open-mouthed kisses against his pulse point. "Qu- Quinn…" A gentle sigh of aggravation fell from her lips as she reluctantly stopped her ministrations.

"Think of the mail." she whispered, running her fingertips through his hair and letting her lips brush against his.

"I'm trying but…you're just making it so _hard_." he retorted, pleased with himself for a remark such as that. The sly comment worked and a soft grin tugged at the edges of her lips. Quinn wasn't as innocent as everyone thought she was, but only Finn got to see the dirty Quinn Fabray that she had kept hidden for all these years.

"It's getting late anyways…I promised I'd be home by seven." she responded simply, pulling her jacket back on.

"I've missed this." His voice was soft, just loud enough so she could hear. He cupped her chin in his hand, bringing her lips to his. When he pulled away she had her eyes closed and a lovesick grin on her face. This was the Quinn he had fallen in love with; not the bitchy head cheerio who slushied people and bullied girls to tears…but the one who made him laugh, the sweet churchgoing girl who loved him more than anything and didn't care who knew it. No one got to see the Quinn that he saw, and he was pretty sure no one else ever would. With Finn, what you saw was what you got. There was nothing he hid from people…well, except for his love of singing. But that was better kept to himself. Their reputations were important, too important to throw away in an attempt to be their real selves all the time. They had all the power in McKinley, and both of them liked it that way.

"My parents are going away on a church retreat next week." she replied, a playful smirk dancing on her lips. "I figured maybe you could come over…I'm not supposed to have people over but I think an exception can be made." Her fingertips trailed down his chest, slipping under his shirt and brushing against his waist. His eyes closed, breathing in deep slow breaths. "We'll have the house all to ourselves. No interruptions…no distractions…just you and me." she added softly, biting her lip as he swallowed the lump in his throat. His head nodded, up and down in one quick motion.

"Yeah…that sounds…yeah, we should do that." His voice was gruff, and he stumbled through the sloppy excuse of a response. A soft giggle escaped her and he swore it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

"Come on. I have to get home and you have a geometry test to study for." she said, knowing that he would be calling her in a couple of hours for help. Everyone knew Finn wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but math was definitely his worst subject. He grasped her hips greedily, opening his mouth against hers once more. Both smiled into it, unsure as to how they managed to get so lucky. Who else could say that they met their soulmate in kindergarten? Some people scoffed at them because they were the ultimate cliché…star of the football team and head cheerleader. No one saw deeper than that, but that didn't bother either one of them. They didn't need anyone else to understand, all that mattered was how they felt about each other. Not only were they the king and queen of their high school, they were in love, and everything seemed to come so easily to them. In the back of their minds though…they were preparing themselves for the inevitable drama that was attached to high school relationships. It had been such smooth sailing for them, but it was unrealistic to believe that their relationship would work without a single hitch. But they knew that no matter what was thrown their way, they could handle it…yeah…they could handle it.


End file.
